March 25, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:46 Dragonian King hi lily i is first remember that comic i was making? brb 5:46 Flower1470 Yeah Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 5:48 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:56 Dragonian King back anyway i'm working on page 2 finally :D so it should be up today wooooo 5:57 Flower1470 Wb Yay 5:58 Dragonian King although it's really nothing NEW it's just the old page redone with my awesome artistic skills after this it's all new though :D 6:03 Flower1470 awesome 6:05 Dragonian King i already finished halfish of it although the "new" peep looks oversized :P Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:28 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:28 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:28 Dragonian King hi chris how ya doin 6:28 Chrisgaff Good, you? 6:29 Dragonian King awesome (yes) Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:30 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:30 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:31 Dragonian King sup peep wow lily you look like a freak 6:40 Flower1470 ... what makes you say that 6:41 Dragonian King in the comic you look kind of weird 6:41 Chrisgaff Hey pen 6:41 Flower1470 oh. your comic. i got really scared there for a second LOL 6:44 Dragonian King i fixed you 6:44 Flower1470 ty can you do that irl as well my face needs a fix 6:46 Loving77 your face is fine it just needs some meat on your bones. 6:46 Flower1470 silly can you draw meat 6:48 Dragonian King ok 6:48 Flower1470 I would like to look not-so-anorexic 6:55 Dragonian King File:Meatonbones.png here you go lily 6:55 Flower1470 THANK YOU I AM BEAUTIFUL 6:56 Dragonian King (yes) now i need to fix peep's oversized bill Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:57 Dragonian King ooo 6:57 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:58 Dragonian King i didn't know she was so self-conscious about her oversized bill 6:58 Flower1470 LOL 7:13 Chrisgaff XD 7:13 Dragonian King bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh i cant stop listening to let it go ;-; 7:13 Flower1470 oh no 7:14 Loving77 NO SILLY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 7:15 Dragonian King and yet i've never seen the movie lol 7:15 Loving77 -_- 7:15 Flower1470 lol 7:15 Dragonian King i just like the song :P 7:16 Flower1470 I've heard it so many times I'm tired of it. 7:16 Dragonian King right now i'm listening to it on infinite loop i usually never get tired of songs 7:17 Flower1470 O_o I do very quickly 7:17 Dragonian King i'm going to listen to something else before i start singing the lyrics in chat 7:17 Flower1470 YES PLEASE DONT 7:18 Dragonian King the snow glows white on the mountain- jk jk 7:18 Flower1470 I was obsessed with Halfway to Forever for like 2 weeks. I still like the song, just not as much. 7:18 Dragonian King STILL TOGETHER AS ONE CUZ DIVIDED WE'RE NONE I LIKE ROBOTS AND I CANT AFFORD YOU ... 7:19 Flower1470 Every new song I come across typically follows that pattern. 7:19 Dragonian King yeah i kinda forgot most of the lyrics 7:19 Flower1470 ! 7:19 Chrisgaff Welcome to my world. 7:20 Flower1470 STILL TOGETHER AS ONE CUZ DIVIDED WE'RE NONE READY TO GO, WE FEEL THE FLOW c'mon its not that hard 7:20 Dragonian King YAY I FIXED PEEP'S BIG BILL 7:20 Flower1470 good job 7:20 Dragonian King brb Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:22 Flower1470 ooo 7:23 Chrisgaff Well then. XD Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:25 Flower1470 Wb 7:26 Chrisgaff Wb 7:26 Dragonian King ty now i cant get peeps neck right 7:32 Flower1470 oof 7:34 Dragonian King why are tt ducks so hard to draaaaaaaaaw AND NOW TOONTASK'S WEIRD NAMES WHO ARE CELEBRATING A BIRTHDAY ON THIS DATE Mae O' Naise Fumblefingers Turtlenut Squeakers Mc Crumbs LittleNoobishDuck LilNoobishDuck* sorry (applause) (clap) 7:36 Flower1470 nice not as good as Putt Putt McButt, though 7:36 Dragonian King (rofl) i was about to mention that i was going to say at least these names are APPROPRIATE (Yes I'm looking at you Putt Putt McButt) LILY YOUR WALL IS STUPID 7:37 Flower1470 XD ....my wall? 7:37 Dragonian King yes your stupid blue and white striped wall (saywut) its driving me mad 7:37 Flower1470 I had many other wallpapers 7:39 Dragonian King eeeee i cant wait to show you guys this 7:43 Chrisgaff I can see the excitement dripping from you. That made no sense. I'm sorry. XD 7:43 Flower1470 no chris just no 7:43 Dragonian King thats um err uh ... um ... uhmrhm ..... err uhh *cough* 7:43 Flower1470 LOL 7:43 Dragonian King awkward 7:44 Flower1470 that was my reaction, only in a more exaggerated form 7:44 Chrisgaff WELL I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE. ;bawling: :bawling: * 7:45 Flower1470 riiiiiight 7:45 Chrisgaff You guys are mean. :( 7:46 Dragonian King it was a very awkward joke 7:47 Chrisgaff I was trying to quote something and I failed. Give me a break. 7:48 Dragonian King ... break what break fast? :D 7:49 Flower1470 breakfast yes 7:50 Dragonian King i like waffles. Seto can I have breakfast? Shut up Mokuba. Oh. I like waffles. 7:50 Flower1470 that scene was hilarious that's when Ishizu called him, right? is that how her name is spelt O_o yes it is 7:52 Dragonian King ummm i dont remember i think it was 7:53 Flower1470 He was in his office and Mokuba was in front of the TV so im assuming so 8:01 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:02 Flower1470 bye peep 8:02 Chrisgaff Bye peep 8:04 Dragonian King ooo brb bak back* 8:11 Flower1470 I need to read The Count of Monte Cristo for school next year It's.... really long Like, REALLY long it looks interesting, though but the length is scaring me lol 8:15 Dragonian King ooo whats the count of monty's christmas 8:15 Flower1470 LOL http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Count_of_Monte_Cristo that's the wikipedia page. 8:16 Dragonian King it was written by Alex Dumbos The book is considered a literary classic today. According to Luc Sante, "The Count of Monte Cristo has become a fixture of Western civilization's literature, as inescapable and immediately identifiable as Mickey Mouse, Noah's flood, and the story of Little Red Riding Hood." yet i've never heard of it :D why isn't there a count in it 8:18 Flower1470 I didn't either until I started watching a show that's supposedly based off of it idk. i havent read it yet. O_o\ im excited to read it though 8:18 Dragonian King this story is false advertising i thought it would be like a count with castles and bats and stuff like that and lollipop love 8:19 Flower1470 uh huh the version i have is 1,462 pages im insane lol 8:24 Dragonian King SO CLOSE 8:55 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl guys. 8:56 Flower1470 Bye Chris 8:56 Dragonian King bye chris IT'S DONE IT'S FINALLY DONE 8:56 Chrisgaff Adios, hope to see it tomorrow Silly. :P 8:57 Dragonian King okie dokie Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:58 Flower1470 ooo 9:00 Dragonian King User blog:Dragonian King/ToonTown: Silly's Adventure Page 2 (REBOOT) :D fun fact Silly's Adventure is actually what inspired Saving ToonTown a lot of elements that were going to be in the comic ended up in the story :D 9:03 Flower1470 MY DOODLE IS SO CUTE OH MY GOSH 9:05 Dragonian King :D 9:07 Flower1470 http://dabluepeepswhiteydragon.tumblr.com/image/80725859024 Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:24 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014